I Can Still Make Cheyenne
by mArTiNaMcBrIdErOx91
Summary: AU. Songfic. "I Can Still Make Cheyenne" by George Strait. Reba is dating Brock, before the show starts. Can't write too much more or I'll spoil. R&R!


**I Can Still Make Cheyenne**

**A/N: I was sitting in the car and this song came on the radio. For some odd reason, it sparked an idea. I felt like I needed to write an AU one-shot songfic for this. I hope you enjoy. The song is George Strait's "I Can Still Make Cheyenne"**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**REBA'S RESIDENCE  
****CHEYENNE, WYOMING  
****8:45pm**

Reba sat in her bedroom, reading and listening to her iPod. She had always loved country music and George Strait was one of her favorite artists.

She had been dating a man named Brock for about two years and she was hoping to marry him when he made it big in the rodeo business. He was a Bareback rider and was pretty good at it, or at least she thought so.

But there was another man of interest that walked into Reba's life while her current boyfriend was away in Vegas, trying to make the cut to ride in Houston. This other man was Jack Morgan, he was a dentist. And she knew his job was much more stable than Brock's. But she still loved Brock and wasn't going to let Jack interfere with that.

But a song came on her iPod that changed her mind, and the scary thing was, that the next few minutes would turn out just like the lyrics of the song.

_Her telephone rang 'bout a quarter to nine  
She heard his voice on the other end of the line  
She wondered what was wrong this time  
She never knew what his calls might bring  
With a cowboy like him it could be anything  
And she always expected the worst in the back of her mind._

Reba heard her telephone ringing during the first verse of the song. She marked her page in the book and got up and looked at the caller id 'Brock Hart' she sighed and answered her phone.

"Reba speaking…"

"Hey honey, It's Brock."

"I knew that… I have caller ID." she informed him.

_He said, "It's cold out here and I'm all alone,  
I didn't make the short go again and I'm coming home.  
I know I've been away too long.  
I never got a chance to write or call  
And I know this rodeo has been hard on us all  
But I'll be home soon  
And honey is there something wrong?"_

She listened to him speaking but for some odd reason it sounded just like her song. She was a little freaked out by the similarity, and wondered if he had gotten his idea from it, knowing she liked the song so much.

"Brock, How long is it going to take you to be a big rodeo rider?" she asked.

"I don't know, they obviously didn't like me here in Vegas and I'll be home soon." he replied.

"I've met someone knew, he's a dentist, his career sounds more promising than yours, and I'm not waiting for another two to get married and start a family. So don't worry about coming back to me." She explains.

_She said, "Don't bother comin' home.  
By the time you get here I'll be long gone.  
There's somebody new and he sure ain't no rodeo man."  
He said, "I'm sorry it's come down to this.  
There's so much about you that I'm gonna miss.  
__ But it's alright baby, if I hurry I can still make Cheyenne.  
Gotta go now baby, if I hurry I can still make Cheyenne_.

Brock was stunned by what his redheaded girlfriend had just told him. And he could hear the music playing in the background.

"Don't try quoting my song anymore Brock, I know that's what you're about to do." Reba says.

"I'm leaving Vegas right now, I'm packing. Stay there honey. Don't run off with Jack anywhere, please…" Brock begs.

"No. Jack just got a chance to open his own practice in Houston. I'm going there with him, he says once he gets settled and started, we can get married. Have a family, something I've been waiting for two years for from you. And I know it's going to be another two." She bluntly states.

"Fine. I'm sorry it's come down to this. I'm going to miss you so much Reba. I hope you know what you're doing…" he says, giving in.

"Great." Reba says and hangs up the phone, and he can hear the dial tone still buzzing.

_He left that phone danglin' off the hook  
Then slowly turned around and gave it one last look  
Then he just walked away  
He aimed his truck toward that Wyoming line  
With a little luck he could still get there in time  
And in that Cheyenne wind he could still hear her say._

_She said, "Don't bother comin' home.  
By the time you get here I'll be long gone.  
There's somebody new and he sure ain't no rodeo man."  
He said, "I'm sorry it's come down to this.  
There's so much about you that I'm gonna miss.  
But it's alright baby, if I hurry I can still make Cheyenne.  
Gotta go now baby, if I hurry I can still make Cheyenne_.

Reba was stunned, she had just broken up with her long term boyfriend over a song. She dialed Jack's number and he was there in no time. "I'm ready to go to Houston now… before Brock can make it here, please."

"Okay. We'll leave in an hour."

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed, just a little something to satisfy my creative juices. I'm a HUGE George Strait fan and this song sparked an idea. So this is the idea that was sparked… Please Review if you liked.**


End file.
